


9:00 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shrugging, Reverend Amos Howell viewed a film marathon in his bedroom.





	9:00 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Shrugging, Reverend Amos Howell viewed a film marathon in his bedroom after many hours of performing a sermon.

THE END


End file.
